


Slap or Kiss?

by Queen_of_The_Cats



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Reader is kinda implied to be female but it’s mostly genderless., Silly, Unrequited Love, based off a joke with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_The_Cats/pseuds/Queen_of_The_Cats
Summary: Completely and utterly bored, you pester Keith to play a game with you.A game called Kiss or Slap, but Keith isn’t exactly interested in the idea.





	Slap or Kiss?

“Keith, Keith! C’mon~ Keeeeeith!” You whined, trotting after him down the hall.  
“I’m not playing some kids game with you.” He replied tiredly, not bothering to even turn to look at you.  
“It’s just one game, I promise not to hit you that hard, swear!” You tugged gently on his jacket, which was met with quickly swatting your hand away.

You had been trying (and failing) to get Keith to play a game called Kiss or Slap. Which was basically rock, paper, scissors but instead if person A (usually a girl) won they get to slap person B (Usually a boy). But if Person B won, they’d get to kiss person A. Your brilliant scheme was to convince Red boy here to be person B to your A.

Unfortunately Keith didn’t seem very receptive to the idea and shrugged you off. But Boredom was plaguing you. Plus the oh so exciting idea of getting to either touch Keith’s face or have him kiss you was too good to pass up, so for the next two minuets you tried your damndest to persuade the grumpy bum to play a game with you. It’s kinda obvious how that turned out.

He let out a groan and darted to face you, eyes slightly glaring. “If I play one game with you,” He jabbed a finger towards you chest, “Will you leave me alone?”

Your eyes sparkled with happiness, you nodded enthusiastically. Pleased with Keith’s surrender, you both take a seat at a near by table. You raised your right fist and Keith followed suite with his left. For such a silly game the tension was surprisingly thick. Taking a deep breath, you began chanting.

“Scissors... Paper...

ROCK!!”

You slammed your hand down, forming a pair of scissors with your digits. You glanced at Keith’s hand to find he had formed a counter attack. It seemed he didn’t bother to move his hand kept it bawled up in a fist. A maniacal grin spread across your face. 

Keith stood up from his seat, “There, now you ca-“  
“Not so fast, Mullet.” Keith looked up and what he saw made his eye twitch. You were comically puckering your lips with your eyes shut tight. Eagerly waiting for the soft touch of his lips, pressing gently against yours...

waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

......

Your eyes shot open and scanned the area in front of you. Nothing but empty space.

It was then that you realised that while you were fantasising, 

he had left you.

Lost in your utter disappointment, you hadn’t noticed that a certain blue paladin who had been watching your little game with Keith had quietly walked behind you.

“You know, I could fill in for him.” He whispered delicately into your ear. Causing you to jolt out of your seat, tumbling to the floor with a scream. Much to Lance’s fright.

**Author's Note:**

> 13/April/18: Damn, 69 kudos?
> 
> ...  
> ...
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
